


Leave

by kristsune



Series: Quiet 'Verse [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, M/M, i love it, saying goodbye, this au kills me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Loudmouth and Rabble watch Mischief and Ruckus grieve.





	Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ActualWritesThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualWritesThings/gifts).



> This takes place directly after [ Urcye Mhi ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341543) in the Quiet au. Done for the prompt " i have to leave you behind. i’m sorry." for r2m, I changed it a little, but I hope its still okay.

Rabble and Loudmouth held hands as they watched Mischief and Ruckus put together the double wide pyre. They both looked haggard and distraught as they gathered wood and brush. Rabble and Loudmouth were rather amazed by how both Mischief and Ruckus were both drawn towards them, but then would avoid walking into them at the last moment. 

It was disconcerting watching Mischief and Ruckus carry their bodies to the pyre, but in a detached sort of way. They weren’t part of that world anymore, not really. What was worse was seeing the look on their faces. Ruckus was no longer crying, but there were still obvious tear tracks down his cheeks that he never rubbed away. Mischief’s cheeks were still wet, tears falling onto Rabble’s own cheek, mimicking the sadness that he felt watching them. 

They both watched as Mischief and Ruckus said goodbye to each of them with gentle touches. Mischief and Ruckus each lit an end of the pyre and backed away to a safe distance. Rabble and Loudmouth split and each went to their sides. 

Rabble whispered as the flames started to lick towards the sky, “We’re sorry we had to leave you behind, but we had to go. We love you, so much.”

“We’ll always watch over you. Keep you as safe as we can.” Loudmouth added, just as soft. 

If anyone had been watching, they would have seen two silhouetted ARC troopers mourning their fallen brothers. But if they looked just a bit closer they might have seen two hazy figures on either side. Two supporting pillars holding their brothers together as they grieved.

 


End file.
